


8: Gengirbread Man.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gabriel is a Shurley, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Song: Gengirbread Man (Melanie Martinez)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Quiero sentir tus migas en mi cuerpo,quiero partirte en pedazos, pelea conmigo.Cariño, no tengas tanto miedo de morder,quiero que nos comamos el uno al otrohasta que no quede nada."-Gengirbread Man, Melanie Martinez.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	8: Gengirbread Man.

Gabriel Shurley trabaja como repostero en una pastelería del centro de Nueva York.

La zona provocaba que fuera demasiado concurrida así que se veía todo el día de arriba abajo haciendo infinidad de pastelillos, postres, galletas y tanto más que oler en él el dulce era tan común; a veces terminaba cubierto de harina de pies a cabeza, otras veces de jalea o chocolate, se había despedido de arreglarse las uñas al encontrarlas siempre llenas de masa o caramelo, estaba acostumbrado a llegar con la ropa algo sucia debido a que no siempre el delantal cumplía con su trabajo.

En resumen, Gabriel amaba su trabajo, era feliz en la pastelería Heaven en la Gran Manzana y siempre amaba hacer algo nuevo con los caramelos pero, como no, estaba ese dicho de “afortunado en el dinero, desafortunado en el amor.”

Aquella mañana de otoño, donde el aire comenzaba a helar y Gabriel sabía que el menú de aquella temporada sería de halloween y tendría que despedirse de los colores, estaba arrastrándose hacia el trabajo después de que su novio lo terminara por mensaje de texto. Exacto, ¡un maldito mensaje de texto! ¡Y luego bloqueó el número! Está de más decir que Gabriel lloró parte de la noche y durmió terriblemente mal.

— ¡Buen día, Gabe!—saludó el chico que atendía la caja, Alfie, con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Gabriel gruñera—Mala mañana, ¿eh?

Había algunos clientes haciendo que Gabriel sospechara del regaño que se iba a llevar de su jefa Naomi por demorar tanto. Usaba lentes oscuros mientras se adentraba a la cocina sin regresarle los buenos días a Alfie, ¿qué tenían de buenos? Acababan de botarlo como si Gabriel no fuera nada, como si no se mereciera una maldita explicación o al menos una ruptura de frente.

Siempre se había caracterizado por ser alegre, _soy colores neón_ solía decirle a las personas mientras sonreía de tal manera que encandilaba a todos. Era muy jovial, no había quién le pusiera el freno pero, respecto a chicos su radar estaba tan estropeado.

Solía terminar liándose con idiotas; primero estuvo Asmodeus, del que Gabriel huyó cuando comenzó a golpearlo; después vino Dean, que sólo se había acercado a Gabriel para llegar a su mejor amigo (y en realidad no le guardaba rencor a ninguno pero él y Dean no se soportaban); después estuvo Rowena, que lo dejó por un banquero más joven que Gabriel. Y ahora estaba Ketch, que sólo le había dicho que estaba harto de él ¡por mensaje! Ni siquiera una maldita llamada.

Estaba cuestionándose si realmente él era el problema de todo aquello.

— ¡Gabriel!—gritó Naomi sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El cacao en polvo que quedaba en su recipiente salió volando por los aires en una nube marrón debido al susto. La mezcladora frente a él seguía encendida y debido al sobresalto casi la volquea derramando la mezcla para los cupcakes que hacía.

El hombre que apenas si pasaba el metro con sesenta miró a su jefa, alarmado, preguntándose si se habría equivocado en algo.

—Te escucho perfectamente, Naomi, no me grites—gruñó Gabriel recomponiéndose del susto.

—Ni tanto, llevo cinco minutos llamándote—su jefa se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja de manera casi artística que le intimidó—Quiero un pedido 100 hombres de jengibre para mañana temprano.

— ¿Qué? Pero si es halloween—Gabriel dejó lo que hacía mirándola sin entender—Ni siquiera creo que tengas aún los ingredientes, ¿cómo se supone que los haré? Lo de navidad está en la bodega.

—Es un pedido de un profesor—aclaró la mujer encogiéndose de hombros—Algo sobre hacer que sus niños los decoren como monstruos—Gabriel gruñó frustrado— ¡Andando que no te pago por tu cara bonita!

Gabriel se preguntó, en ese instante mientras dejaba que Anna tomara su lugar, el por qué asistió al trabajo cuando se encontraba tan mal; no había dormido, ni siquiera había desayunado y, al paso que iba, era probable que no comiera nada. Su cabeza punzaba después de haber pasado llorando toda la noche y sus ojos ardían.

Se sentía triste, cualquiera pensaría que una ruptura más no sería nada para el gran Gabriel si, después de todo, él siempre sonreía y alardeaba de tener un gran autoestima, de ser la estrella en el árbol pero ¿no cualquiera lloraría si la persona que amas te termina por teléfono? Si, mientras haces planes para la fiesta de disfraces de fin de mes, entusiasmado con tu maldito disfraz, te llega un jodido mensaje y lo único que lees es un:

 **No va funcionar, Gabriel,**  
ya estoy harto de aguantarte tus tonterías.  
Madura, ¿quieres?

Gabriel salió de la pastelería en dirección a la bodega, que se encontraba en el piso superior pero, para ingresar, debías salir y entrar por la puerta de al lado, cualquiera diría que se trataba de un apartamento.

Cuando cerró a sus espaldas y comenzó a subir las escaleras sintió que sus piernas temblaban, se dejó caer en un escalón cuando le faltaban apenas un par para subir y, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, se echó a llorar, preguntándose por qué tenía que cambiar su forma de ser sólo para estar con la persona que amaba.

…

Los hombres de jengibre tenían cierto atractivo cuando Gabriel los hacía, sentía que así debió de verse Dios cuando creó a los humanos.

Pasaba el cortador por la masa, creando una nueva persona, haciendo que Gabriel quisiera darle un nombre, una personalidad y una cualidad. Se encontraba fantaseando en lo fantástico que sería poder hacer con la misma facilidad a alguien para amar, ¿así se sentían los dibujantes cuando creaban un nuevo personaje? ¿Los escritores?

Si él pudiera crear al novio perfecto lo haría alto, tan alto como el Empire State, quizá no tanto pero se entendía el punto; también le haría un cabello genial porque a Gabriel le encantaba tirar de él cuando besaba a su pareja, un cabello largo pero no demasiado, quizá con el estilo de melena y del mismo color del chocolate, a él le gustaba mucho el chocolate. También le pondría ojos bonitos difíciles de resistir, que pudiera poner de rodillas a cualquiera.

Oh, y nunca se cansaría de las bromas de Gabriel, siempre reiría y lo miraría como si fuera el idiota más adorable del mundo; jamás intentaría cambiarlo, quizá le haría comportarse un poco pero no le quitaría su esencia. Y cuando lo mirara sería lo único que sus pupilas abarcarían. Sería un hombre culto, que disfrutara de hablar con Gabe de cualquier cosa, desde política a cuál princesa es mejor y por qué Mulan, aunque Gabriel le llevara la contraria sólo por hacerlo enojar.

Suspiró, mirando a los infinitos de hombres de jengibre que estaban en la charola, deseando que fuera así de fácil crear al hombre perfecto. Ojalá si Gabriel metiera uno al horno saliera un dios olímpico. Oh, cierto, se le olvidó agregar fornido a la lista, lo suficiente para cargarlo en brazos sin agitarse.

— ¿Ya casi terminas?—preguntó Anna acercándose a él con un mechón de cabello escapándose de su moño—Era un pedido grande, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Dos charolas más y termino—aclaró Gabriel con una sonrisa—Los meteré al horno mañana a primera hora, para que estén calientes cuando vengan a recogerlos.

— ¿Abrirás tú?—inquirió la pelirroja—Siempre he pensado que cuando tú haces los hombres de jengibre salen diferentes—Gabriel rió.

—Son solo galletas, Anna, no hago nada interesante.

Aquello último lo dijo de tal manera que la chica lo miró con tristeza, encontrando al Gabriel que todos amaban tan apagado y taciturno que temían por él. Naomi le había dicho que puso a Gabriel a hacerlos para que se distrajera, y hace rato Alfie lo obligó a almorzar con él con la amenaza de ir por Naomi si no se terminaba al menos la mitad del emparedado.

Con Gabe no tenías que preguntar, sabías que en cuanto estuviera listo te lo diría, así que Anna sólo se mordisqueó el labio inferior deseando poder consolar la tristeza del rubio de alguna forma.

— ¿Te confieso algo?—susurró Anna haciendo que Gabriel la mirara con interés, después de todo adoraba los chismes—El tipo que ordenó las galletas está hecho todo un bizcocho.

Aquel inesperado comentario hizo que Gabriel se quedara sin habla durante unos segundos antes de soltarse riendo a carcajada abierta, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y llenando el local del sonido de su risa convirtiéndose armoniosa. Gabriel tenía esa habilidad sin saberlo, haciendo sonreír a las personas apenas reía.

—Ahora veo por qué Alfie no se mueve de la caja—masculló entre risas haciendo que Anna soltara una risita entre dientes—Tiene más variedad de postres que nosotros.

—Deberíamos de cambiar lugares un día, quizá nos comamos algo más allá del mostrador.

Anna le guiñó un ojo y Gabriel rió, sintiéndose de mucho mejor humor que aquella mañana.

…

Estaba soñando, Gabriel lo sabía, pero era el sueño más real que había tenido en un buen tiempo.

Podía ver el rostro del hombre con él a la perfección, su cabello caía sobre él hasta cosquillearle sobre los labios a Gabriel, desprendía un suave aroma a jengibre y canela que penetraba las fosas nasales de Gabe haciéndole agua la boca.

Lo besaba, aquel extraño lo besaba con tanto fervor que Gabriel se estremeció en sus brazos, tan gruesos como troncos; lo envolvía como si no quisiera que Gabriel desapareciera y éste quería que fuera más duro, menos suave, que dejara de tratarlo como si fuera a romperse.

Pareciera que el tipo entendió arremetiendo con fuerza contra él, Gabriel se sintió chocolate fundido en la cama, derritiéndose en sus brazos, jadeando mientras el sudor perlaba su frente. Su aliento sabía a cerezas, cuando lo mordía era como masticar gelatina. Enterraba los dedos en su espalda, arañándola, pero parecía que se sujetaba a la masa de galletas moldeándola según sus deseos.

Aquel desconocido lo miró; sus ojos eran extraños, eran verdes o amielados, quizá azules, no lo sabía pero tenía una mirada hambrienta, la misma clase de mirada con la que Gabriel contemplaba un macarrón en la pastelería. Lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo.

—Gabriel—gruñó con voz gutural, sedosa, ronca.

Y en seguida la alarma de Gabriel creyó que fue buena idea comenzar a sonar.

…

Era otro día friolento de otoño, Gabriel se encontraba de mejor ánimo aquella mañana y no tenía nada que ver el tipo extraño de sus sueños, claro que no. Bromeaba con todo el personal mientras preparaba los hombres de jengibre que entregaría más tarde y Anna le ayudaba a colocarlos en cajas, ella las armaba y Gabriel ponía las galletas.

— ¡Gabriel!—el gritó de Naomi sobresaltó tanto a Anna como al nombrado.

—Ya te dije que no estoy sordo—se quejó el rubio mirándola con el ceño fruncido— ¿Ahora qué hice?

— ¿Ya están los hombres de jengibre? Han venido a recogerlos.

—La última charola sale en cinco minutos—aclaró el bajito limpiándose las manos en el delantal—Los pondré en el mostrador enseguida.

Naomi se fue sin despedirse así que Anna y Gabe se apresuraron a terminar los empaques y luego llevarlos al mostrador, claro que esperaron a que la última bandeja estuviera lista; su pedido se redujo a cuatro cajas con 25 galletas cada una…bueno, una de las cajas llevaba 26 porque Gabriel había hecho un hombre de jengibre enorme con la masa que quedó y supuso que ese podría ser del profesor.

Se colocó junto a Alfie, sujetando las cajas, mientras le pedía que llamara al hombre.

—Sam Winchester—gritó Alfie de manera distraía.

 _Winchester,_ repitió Gabe para sus adentros intentando averiguar de donde le sonaba aquel nombre. Quizá era por el arma, Ketch solía hablarle mucho de armas…el idiota de Ketch.

—Soy yo—hablaron frente al mostrador.

El bullicio era tal que Gabriel apenas si distinguió la voz del hombre, más concentrado en terminar de acomodar las cajas para que le fuera más fácil de transportar sin el riesgo de que se le cayeran, había pasado más de una vez y había clientes que regresaban a reclamar, como si la pastelería tuviera la culpa de su torpeza.

—Cuatro cajas con 25 hombres de jengibre cada una en pleno mes del terror—murmuró Gabriel terminando de firmar la nota de compra—Qué costumbres tan raras.

—Haré que mis estudiantes las decoren como si fueran monstruos—aclaró el señor Sam sonando divertido—Es más entretenido que tallar calabazas.

—Mmm, no sé, prefiero las calabazas ahora y en navidad las casas de jengibre—Gabriel miró al frente sintiendo que su estómago se volvía plomo.

Parecía ser imposible pero Gabriel daba su testículo izquierdo a que el hombre frente a él era el mismo con el que soñó. Era como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus plegarias y le hubiera otorgado su hombre de ensueño, haciéndolo en el horno de la divinidad luciendo tan apetecible como todos los postres en la vitrina.

El cabello era de ese tono chocolatoso que le encantaba y sus ojos no eran verdes ni azules ni amielados, era tan alto como el Empire State y tan fornido que podría cargar con Gabriel sin problema alguno; le miraba como si fuera un idiota que resultaba tierno debido a su tamaño, una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios y, además, lucía como el tipo de hombre que sabe de todo.

—Eso si no haces una casa embrujada—sugirió el ahora llamado Sam sonriéndole—Las calabazas son mucho desastre.

—Depende de la edad de los niños—balbuceó Gabriel.

—No sé, como adulto siempre termino dejando la cocina llena de calabaza.

Aquella confesión la admitió sonando un poco avergonzado haciendo que Gabriel riera entre dientes; él mismo hacía un completo desastre cuando intentaba tallar una calabaza, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que terminaba con el cabello cubierto de pulpa.

— ¿Y con el cabello lleno de pulpa?—inquirió el repostero sonriendo—Si no es así entonces no hay trato.

Sam tomó las cajas del mostrador y enarcó una ceja mirándolo con interés, encontrando interesante al pequeño hombre de brillante cabello rubio recogido en un desordenado moño sobre su cabeza mientras usaba un delantal rosado manchado de lo que parecía jalea. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, transmitía algo de alegría y euforia que Sam se encontró sonriendo en respuesta.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?—cuestionó Sam, sonando divertido.

—No sé, ¿lo estoy?

— ¡Gabriel!

El grito de Naomi hizo que Gabriel diera un salto en su lugar y se llevara una mano al pecho debido al susto, mirando sobre su hombro a su jefa contemplarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Que ya te dije que no estoy sordo!

— ¡Entonces deja de coquetear con los clientes y vuelve a tu trabajo!

—Lamento entretenerle a su repostero—se disculpó Sam con una sonrisa—Sólo establecíamos que el viernes tallaríamos calabazas.

Gabe se sobresaltó mirándolo bruscamente, ganándose una sonrisa burlesca de Sam mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que el estomago de Gabriel se revolviera.

— ¿Viernes a las seis?—se aseguró de preguntar.

—Ya sé donde trabajas…Gabriel.

Se despidió después de eso y Gabriel se estremeció porque había sonado exactamente como en su sueño.

Al parecer Dios sí horneaba hombres de jengibre al gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> No era lo que esperaba pero creo que estoy satisfecha ._.


End file.
